


afterskool special

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Jack Off Jill, Mindless Self Indulgence (Band), My Chemical Romance, Nine Inch Nails (Band), Panic! at the Disco, Pencey Prep, Placebo (UK Band), The Used, Young Veins
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bullying, Fluff, Goths, M/M, Multi, Public Display of Affection, Scene Kids, Unrequited Love, emo kids, homophobia mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: and i’m skipping class likejumprope
Relationships: Bert McCracken/Gerard Way, Brendon Urie/Ryan Ross (One-sided), Brian Molko/Trent Reznor, Frank Iero & Gerard Way, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, Steve Righ?/Jimmy Urine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	afterskool special

**Author's Note:**

> cliche bandom high school au time bc i realized i didn’t have one yet. longer than i meant it to be. i don’t support a lot of these people. might continue if anyone’s into it idk.

gerard felt their face flush red as they walked to school hand-in-hand with their boyfriend. “you know, g,” bert teased, “we’ve been doing this every day for almost a year now. it’s cute how you still blush every time i hold your hand.” he squeezed their hand as if proving some sort of a point.

gerard playfully stuck their tongue out at bert, giggling as they turned to face him. “you’re blushing too! hypocrite!”, gerard smirked, and bert laughed. “you’re right, babe,” he responded, his light blue eyes gazed at them.

“stop being gross!”, a familiar voice laughed loudly from directly behind gerard. they turned, blushing, and relaxed once they saw it was only frank, their closest childhood friend. “stop letting that one time you read ‘the catcher in the rye’ define your entire personality,” gerard retorted, giggling louder. frank pouted exaggeratedly. “it’s a good fucking book! it reflects the experience of— hey, where’s mikey?”,frank interrupted himself. gerard played with a strand of their greasy box-dyed black hair and, for dramatic effect that certainly wasn’t necessary, waited a moment before they responded.

“walking with that scene boy. not the tall one, the short one,” gerard finally said, and bert snorted. “pete wentz, you mean?” gerard nodded, smiling. “yeah. he and mikey are kinda becoming friends, which, y’know, good for mikey.” bert giggled, and gerard blinked, obviously confused. “hm?”

bert grinned. “nothing, nothing. oh, hey, here we are.” sure enough, the three teenagers had arrived in front of the boring-looking tan and brown building they were forced to spend hours in daily: their school.

gerard and their friend group were all in the twelfth grade, so at least they were almost out of the hellhole for good. theirs was an... interesting class, though, to say the least.

there were the goth kids, jessicka, brian, and trent. jessicka (she insisted her name be spelled with the word ‘sick’ in it for aesthetic reasons) kind of scared gerard. she had long, matted black hair, she stomped everywhere she went, and she never showed up to classes except art class. gerard wasn’t sure if they wanted to be her or run from her.

jessicka’s two friends, brian and trent, were a bit calmer. brian was a european exchange student, and he was more feminine than most girls gerard knew, with fluttery long eyelashes framing his blue eyes, long black hair, porcelain skin, and perfect outfits. gerard admired brian, honestly.

brian’s boyfriend, trent, was greasy and angry-looking, with sharp eyes and a silver septum ring. he looked dangerous, but gerard had been partners with trent in shop class the previous year, and he turned out to be super nice.

so gerard liked the goths pretty well.

then there were the self-proclaimed ‘weird kids’, jimmy and steve. gerard had known jimmy, messy hair and devious grin, nails ‘painted’ with pink sharpie, since the first grade. they didn’t know jimmy’s boyfriend, steve, who showed up to school every week with a new colour of manic panic dye in his hair, a new hair clip from claire’s, and a new nonsensical-yet-vaguely-insulting phrase to yell at homophobes who glared when jimmy kissed him with tongue in the hallway, very well, but they liked what they had seen of him.

after that came ryan ross, who gerard felt deeply sorry for. ryan was small and pretty, with caramel-coloured emo hair, a beautiful collection of flowered scarves, a spot in the drama club, and a huge crush on the biggest asshole in the entire school. brendon urie laughed and pointed at ryan every day, even going so far as to spit in the boy’s face once, but ryan, madly in love, did nothing but make eyes at him like he was his entire world.

although gerard didn’t know ryan super well, they made sure to check in on him every once in a while, just in case.

bert tapped gerard on the shoulder. “babe? not that i care, but you’re gonna miss first period. what are you thinking about?” gerard smiled. “just our class. bunch of weirdos. i love them.”


End file.
